bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Koniec Zła - Dramatyczna Mutacja
Koniec Zła - Dramatyczna Mutacja Nie mogłem wyrobić ze zdziwienia, Mistrz Bakuganów walczył z Lukasem na polu bitwy, z kartami otwarcia i różnymi bakuganami. Co najciekawsze, Lukas użył Pola Bitwy - Ukrytej Areny, która trwa w czasie rzeczywistym i można ją zobaczyć w Identyfikującym Polu Bitwy. Z tego co zobaczyłem był remis gdy przyszedłem, 2-2. Obu wojownikom został ostatni bakugan. Mimo, że najprawdopodobniej Dan dawno nie grał na tym polu, był bardzo dobry i robił przemyślane ruchy. Oba bakugany stały na jego karcie otwarcia. Była to karta postaci, a ten pojedynek był na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Karta Postaci podwaja obecny poziom mocy bakugana, a oni, z poziomu 2500 punktów mocy Hellon i z 3000 punktów mocy Drago dotarli do 10000 punktów mocy, choć Drago nie użył jeszcze karty otwarcia. Lukas użył karty, przez którą jego bakugan się potroił, a Dan takiej, dzięki której Dragonoid zyskał na sile. Ruch Lukasa na nic się nie zdał, Drago zwinnym ruchem złapał jednego z trzech Hellonów i uderzył nim w drugiego, powalając obu. Przygotował się do walki z ostatnim. Szybko uderzał w jego zbroje, jednak ta wydawała się silniejsza niż u pozostałych. Lukas użył supermocy wzmacniającej. Teraz, Dan postanowił skończyć walkę, otworzył kartę postaci i 10000 punktów mocy przerodziło się w 20000 punktów mocy! Jedno uderzenie zwalił przeciwnika na łopatki. Drago nie dał mu dotknąć podłogi, był to znany styl walki, bakugan trzyma przeciwnika, by ten nie dał rady aktywować supermocy anulującej kartę otwarcia, co we większości przypadków wymaga przynajmniej dotknięcia jej. Hellon użył syntezy, odwracającej poziomy mocy. Jest to bardzo rzadka i potężna supermoc. Dlatego nie zwiększa się przesadnie poziomu swojego bakugana. Dan jednak to przewidział i aktywował kartę, która oddawała z dwukrotną siłą punkty mocy zabrane poprzednim atakiem. Hellon szybko skończył z zerem punktów mocy. Lukasowi nie udało się pokonać żywej legendy i nic dziwnego. Nie wykałaczką Dan Kuso pokonywał tak silnych wojowników jak Maskarada i Nagę, Spectrę czy dwukrotnie Barodiusa. Był to prawdziwy mistrz. Lukas zniknął chwilę po walce, Dan niedługo po tym, a cały tłum się rozpierzchnął razem z nimi. W krótką chwilę, zostałem sam. Nie miałem już nic do roboty, wróciłem do domu. Byłem trochę wywrócony z równowagi, cały dzień pilnowałem Lupusa i bakugan nawet się nie otworzył. Świecił się przez długi czas. W nocy, odłożyłem go na stolik koło łóżka i miałem nadzieję, że zauważe przez sen, że przestał się świecić. Jednak, dopiero z samego rana zobaczyłem, go w normalnym wyglądzie. Nie świecił się, ale dziwne było to, że kolor Subterry na jego ciele został w połowie zastąpiony czarnym kolorem. Otworzył się. - Czekałem na ciebie. - powiedział - Nie sądziłem, że ten mechtogan pojawi się przez noc. - Zrozumiałem go. Jak wielu osobom dobrze wiadomo, w naszych czasach słaby bakugan potrzebuje silnego towarzysza, który będzie w stanie go wyewoluować. Jednak, to nie jest takie proste. Po akcji w walce z Mechtaviusem Niszczycielem, niektórym wojownikom udało się ponownie przywołać mechtogany, jednak one złączyły się z bakuganami, przez co te ewoluowały i stały się bardzo silne. Najsilniejszym znanym połączeniem mechtogana i bakugana jest Drago, bakugan o mocy 3000 punktów mocy. Mi, udało się dokonać ewolucje mechtoganem dwa razy, razem z Lizardoidem oraz razem z Rycerzem. Nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć, w jaki sposób ta ewolucja znacznie zwiększa poziom mocy bakugana. Teraz, nadeszła pora na Lupusa. - Tylko... - zaczął Lupus - Zmutowałem się! Jestem hybrydą! Połączeniem Subterry i Darkusa! Jak to się mogło stać!? - Zacząłem coś pokazywać, a ten zrozumiał mnie zanim przeszedłem do sedna. - Rozumiem... Ten wojownik nie powinien używać takiej karty blisko ziemi. Lecz chyba nie jest tak źle, co? Szczerze, nie lubiałem Darkusa. Jednak, skoro to mój bakugan i mój przyjaciel, choćby nie wiem co, nie opuściłbym go. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, co miało znaczyć, że nie jest to problemem. Wysłałem wszystkim wiadomość na komputerze, żeby jeszcze przed dzisiejszymi walkami zjawili się koło mojego domu. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy udało im się wyewoluować swoje bakugany. Nasza determinacja zdała egzamin. Nad naszą więzią z bakuganami pracowaliśmy miesiące i każdemu udało się wczoraj. Poznałem Mistycznego Wojownika Aquosa (2000 punktów mocy), Aquos Kryształową i Haos Nadświetlną Harpus (po 1800 punktów mocy), Pyrus Drakova Płomieni (2200 punktów mocy) i Pyrus Blast Dragonoida (2100 punktów mocy). Mój Mroczny Głaz Lupus (on wymyślał) miał 2000 punktów mocy. Postanowiliśmy przetestować bakugany i otworzyliśmy nasze treningowe pole bitwy. Wszyscy wyrzuciliśmy swoje bakugany. Zaczął walkę Adrian z kartą Totalnego Ognia. Był to szybki atak, w którym rycerz wystrzeliwał z rąk dosyć sporych rozmiarów ogniste kule w swoich przeciwników. Każdy zrobił albo unik, albo użył kartę defensywną. Ewolucja Drakova była bardzo potężna i jego partner chciał to pokazać. Nagle, zaatakował Sakato, użył Uderzenia Młota na Drakovie. Jego Blast Dragonoid wyskoczył do niego, złączył ręce i wypłynęła z nich miażdżąca energia, która powaliła przeciwnika. - Sakato, nie za ostro? - zdziwiła się Ami. Miała trochę racji, ale rozumiałem, że bardzo mu zależy na odzyskaniu Strike Dell'era i dlatego walczył pełną parą. Postanowiłem mu pomóc, mój Lupus użył Podwójnej Domeny, przez co podzielił się na Lupusa Subterry i Lupusa Darkusa, oba miały po połowie punktów mocy. Teraz, wystarczyło rozkręcić imprezę. Używając kart Oburzenie Subterry i Oburzenie Darkusa, zwiększyłem ich poziomy mocy, z obu zaczęła wypływać energia. Później, użyłem na obu karty Wilczego Kła, przez co drastycznie przyśpieszyli, z rąk zaczęły wystawać olbrzymie pazury, a z ust olbrzymie kły. Przebiegły koło smoka i nadwerężyły jego zbroję, jednak nie zraniło go to zbytnio. W tym czasie, zaatakował Adrian i techniką Świdrującej Pięści zaatakował plecy Blast Dragonoida. Ten zrobił unik. Sakato wykorzystał kartę Więź Energetyczna, Dragonoid ledwie dotknął przeciwnika, który przeleciał koło niego, a między bakuganami pojawiła się tajemnicza nić z energii. Bakugan zaczął poruszać ręką w taki sposób, że już po chwili Drakov robił okrążenia w powietrzu. Wymierzył w mojego Darkus Lupusa i nastąpiło zderzenie bakuganów. Drakov wytrzymał uderzenie, ale mój bakugan nie. Jednak to nie był jedyny Lupus w grze. Harpusy wkroczyły do walki, Kriss także postanowił działać, ja jednak się zatrzymałem. Zobaczyłem pod moimi nogami kulkę. Kulkę Darkus Lupusa. To naprawdę dziwne, jakby ta karta stworzyła dwóch różnych Lupusów. Pokazałem bakuganowi, żeby chwile walczył sam i tymczasem obudziłem Lizardoida. Gdy zobaczył kulkę Darkusa, chwilowo nie zareagował ale później zrozumiał, że jest coś nie tak. - Lupus! - krzyknął. Bakugan otworzył się - Nie denerwuj się. O co biega? - Nie był to bezmyślny klon, tak samo ten w bitwie. Co dziwne, uważał, że od naszego pierwszego spotkania był Darkusem. Po krótkiej rozmowie, przypomniało mi się, że trwa trening. Ledwo odwróciłem wzrok, Lupus wpadł pod moje nogi, nie poradził sobie samodzielnie. Bakugana Sakato ani Adriana też nie widziałem, ale oboje byli uśmiechnięci. Na polu został jedynie bakugan Aquosa walczący z drużyną Harpusów. Nie przejąłem się tym, po treningu pokazałem przyjaciołom dwa bakugany, które powstały z mojego Lupusa. Wszyscy byli naprawde zdziwieni zajściem, głównie dwa Lupusy. Od razu się z sobą zaprzyjaźnili, nie jest w tym nic dziwnego, mają takie same przeżycia, przemyślenia czy ulubione rzeczy. Po treningu, udaliśmy się na turniej. Było już dosyć późno, a plan mówił, że Ami ma pojedynek w pierwszej kolejce. Zdążyliśmy idealnie, a co najlepsze, wszyscy mieli wystarczająco czasu, by obejrzeć jej pojedynek. Jej przeciwnikiem był wojownik używający trzech różnych domen: Ventusa, Pyrusa i Subterry. Pod warunkiem, że miał on czas i chęci, by nauczyć się strategii dla wszystkich, jest to dobra trójka. Jednak, w wielu sytuacjach, tacy wojownicy nie radzą sobie. Ami rozpoczęła Kryształową Harpus. Jej przeciwnik miał bakugana przypominającego feniksa, był to Pyrus Fenaxe i miał ten sam poziom mocy - 1800 punktów mocy. Jak łatwo było zauważyć, wojownik nie radził sobie w walce, tym bardziej przeciwko tej domenie. Ami prostymi ruchami doprowadziła go do porażki, ledwo używając jakąkolwiek supermoc. Harpus skoczyła na przeciwnika, trafiła go w brzuch i powaliła. Chłopak nie pasował na wojownika. Leżący bakugan nie zdążył się nawet obronić i został pokonany supermocą Lodowych Igieł. Druga walka także nie była ciekawa, zamiast bonusu za długą walkę był bonus za prawie natychmiastowy nokaut. To pech trafić na takiego przeciwnika, ale cóż, każdemu mógł się trafić. Następny w kolejce był Kriss. Mogłem zobaczyć tylko jedną rundę jego pojedynku, sam miałem niedługo własny. Maszyna X walczył z twardym bakuganem domeny Subterry, jego przeciwnik miał dobrą strategię i silnego bakugana. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Koniec Zła